Los Elegidos
by Ayashi keiko
Summary: Ellos se han convertido en el grupo delincuencial más buscado de Tokyo. En el día, el mundo de las apariencias les sirve de camuflaje, en la noche, ponen al descubierto su verdadera personalidad. Muchos siguen su rastro, algunos para atraparlos, otros para "ayudarlos". La misión de todos será difícil de cumplir, pues los sentimientos surgieron ya.


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es de propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Ejemplo (Narración)**

—**Ejemplo****—**** (diálogo)**

—"_**Ejemplo"**_ **—****(Pensamientos)**

—**Ejemplo****—**** (diálogo en TV, radio, etc.)**

**Advertencia: se podría decir que es un crossover de digimon 02 y digimon Tamers**

* * *

**Los Elegidos**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

— ¡¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, joder?!

— ¡Deja de fregarme la vida, nada de lo que hago te gusta!

— ¡Y cómo quieres que me guste esta porquería! ¡Aprende a cocinar al menos!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

Los gritos se cuelan por su habitación otra vez. Suspira. Intenta calmarse. Es la quinta vez que sus padres se pelean en lo que va del día. ¿No tienen nada más que hacer? La música se queda atrás con los nuevos insultos, qué pesadez, ahora tendrá que levantarse de la cama para subirle el volumen. Ya no lo resiste. Será mejor ir a dar una vuelta, como están las cosas, ellos no se darán cuenta, es más, ni siquiera le reclamarán por llegar a las once o doce de la noche, como el día anterior.

Se para, y en menos de diez pasos llega hasta la única ventana que tiene el dormitorio, agradece estar en un primer piso. Salta. No es la primera vez, de tanto hacerlo ha perdido la cuenta.

Ahora sí, ya está en la calle, al menos no tendrá que soportar más los gritos de sus padres. Sonrisa. Una de esas que llamaría la atención de cualquiera. Y no es para más. Ryo Akiyama es conocido en su preparatoria por ser el chico más atractivo y más popular. Además de inteligente es todo un seductor, y porqué no decir: todo un ícono en el deporte. El chico perfecto a los ojos de las chicas. El mejor amigo a los ojos de los chicos. Todos quieren ser como él. Admiración. Confesiones. Popularidad. Todo lo que quiere un adolescente de su edad.

Un par de chicas muy coquetas se acercan hasta él, vieron su sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos azules. Quedaron cautivadas.

—Oye guapo, ¿te apetece ir a un lugar con nosotras? — lo sabía, era la pregunta que estaba esperando de chicas como esas.

—Sería un honor para mí, hermosas princesas— las jóvenes dejaron escapar una risa complacida, y de inmediato, los tres se dirigían a un lugar bien conocido por el castaño.

En el camino, las chicas hablaban y hablaban. Él solo asentía con la cabeza y mostraba otra de sus irresistibles sonrisas. No le interesa nada de lo que dicen, solo las quiere para pasar un buen rato, hace un par de años eso no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero como dicen: los tiempos cambian.

Llevar una doble vida nunca fue una opción para él, pero al conocer a ciertas personas la oferta se convirtió en una tentación. No se arrepentía de nada. Al menos no por ahora. Era un juego. Solo eso. Un juego que tenía horario de inicio y de pausa, el fin no existía ahí. Lo recuerda todo muy bien. En la mañana, era el chico ejemplar e ídolo de su escuela, pasadas las cinco de la tarde, se volvía uno de los protagonistas de "la vida en las calles", o como lo quieran llamar, era parte de su diversión, y le gustaba. Tenía dieciséis años, y ya eran más de cien los alborotos que había causado con otros chicos en los barrios más peligrosos. El reformatorio les seguía la pista, pero eso era lo de menos, aunque no podía negar que la emoción crecía cuando la gente de la policía los buscaba. Ellos creyeron que los iban a asustar, que los iban a intimidar. Como si fueran un grupo de niños caprichosos. Nada de eso. Lo único que lograban era que sus "delitos" fueran creciendo, y que en menos de un mes ya los hayan tomado en cuenta como una de las principales bandas delincuenciales de la capital. Festejo. Gran fiesta que se armó cuando escucharon la noticia. Esa fue la primera vez que llegó de madrugada a su casa. Pero como era de esperarse. Sus padres ni siquiera se enteraron de que había salido.

— ¿Y quiénes son esta vez? — no necesitaba presentación, ni bien entró a la discoteca "Evolution" se dirigió a la mesa del bar. Ahí lo esperaba uno de sus amigos "mayores"

—Dos chicas que encontré en la calle

—No pierdes el tiempo.

—Nunca lo haría Genai, el tiempo es oro.

—Me lo dice un adolescente que juega a ser un delincuente y viene aquí a embriagarse cuando los problemas le estallan…

—Parece que me conoces de toda la vida. — ambos sueltan una carcajada, bromas como esas nunca faltan. Son como el inicio y final de cada una de sus conversaciones. A pesar de todo ello, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Genai es como el padre que Ryo ansía tener. Tiene un padre ahora, pero ese no cuenta. En su vida le ha prestado atención, y cada vez que lo hace es solo para fastidiar a su mamá o por conveniencia propia. Un caso perdido. Ya no tiene esperanzas en él. Prefiere olvidar que ese hombre existe, y qué decir de su madre. Una santa precisamente no es.

—Hoy, a las once de la noche, ya sabes donde…— antes de acabar, le alcanzó tres de sus mejores tragos, para luego poner su faceta seria una vez más. 5 segundos. Aparece de nuevo la sonrisa que no puede ocultar.

-Estaré sin falta.- Ryo dirige su atención al par de muchachas que no dejan de mirarlo. Sonríe otra vez. Ellas lo miran de manera seductora. No están mal, pero no son su tipo. Se acerca hasta las chicas y les ofrece el trago. No lo rechazan, ellas quieren algo más. Lástima que Ryo solo quiera jugar con ellas.

La música inunda el lugar, el volumen aumenta, y todos los presentes comienzan a mover sus cuerpos de un lado para otro. Siguen el ritmo. Las chicas mueven sus caderas con doble intención. Quieren que él se fije en algo más que en su habilidad para bailar. Ryo le resta importancia, pero eso no significa que no les siga el juego. Cada paso que dan, cada movimiento que hacen es más insinuante. Los tres sonríen. La tarde no será muy aburrida con esos simples "jueguitos".

* * *

—Eso es. Perfecto. Levanta un poco más la cabeza. Excelente— la luz de la cámara fotográfica no la deja ver claramente, sus ojos están ligeramente nublados, pero ella continúa sonriendo. Faltan cinco minutos para el descanso.

Alguien la mira desde el frente. Lo sabe. Siempre está ahí. Nota que le hace algunos gestos. Mueve las manos. Ella no la entiende. Como si con todo el flash y las palabras del fotógrafo pudiera prestarle atención. No sabe cómo esa mujer aguanta con todo eso. Y por si fuera poco, le es difícil aun entender cómo ella está haciendo algo que desde el principio le pareció una estupidez.

—Perfecto, descanso de quince minutos. — quita la cámara rápidamente, y de inmediato empieza a ver luces por todo el lugar. Sus ojos aun no se acostumbran a ello. Parpadea algunas veces, y luego de unos segundos, distingue que alguien se le acerca. No se sorprende.

—Excelentes posturas Rika, cada día te pareces a mí

—No me compares contigo mamá. Este trabajo es muy aburrido, y muy estúpido. — recibió el jugo que Rumiko le trajo, y sin ningún "gracias" comenzó a beberlo caminando hacia los vestidores. Es el único lugar donde puede sentirse tranquila.

—Tan maleducada como siempre…— poniéndose las manos en las caderas hizo un puchero. Y solo se limitó a caminar al lado de su hija. Nadie las observaba. Todos estaban ocupados con sus respectivas tareas. Oportunidad perfecta para ser como son en verdad.

—A quién habré salido…

—…pues es obvio que a tu papá, yo no tengo ese mal genio…— alguien la llama desde el otro extremo, Rumiko acude de inmediato, es su representante. Rika se queda parada. Escuchar la palabra "papá" es algo que pocas veces sucede. Los pocos recuerdos que tiene de él van desapareciendo con el tiempo. Y lo que es peor. Lo poco que recuerda es a una niña de cinco años con lágrimas en los ojos. Viendo desesperadamente cómo un hombre algo joven camina delante de ella, sin hacer caso a las súplicas de la niña. La ignora. Camina. Tres, cuatro, cinco pasos, falta poco para que suba a aquel camión forrado de negro. Una última llamada: "papá, no te vallas"; ya es tarde, él se fue, el camión desapareció. Llora desconsoladamente. La lluvia la acompaña. Esa tarde fue muy dolorosa. Levanta la mirada, está en el estudio fotográfico. Por un instante se sintió traspasar las barreras del tiempo, e ir a presenciar nuevamente aquella escena. El corazón le dolía. Pero su expresión seguía fría como un témpano de hielo. No iba a llorar. Llorar es para los débiles, ella no es débil, ella es fuerte, y cosas como esas no la deberían afectar. Sigue caminando, no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Llega al vestidor. Abre la puerta. Camina tres pasos, y la vuelve a cerrar. Alivio. Ahora está completamente sola. Se relaja en la silla que tiene al frente. Cierra los ojos. Intenta olvidar lo que acababa de recordar.

Su celular comienza a vibrar. Se mueve lenta y agitadamente sobre la mesa. Qué fastidio. Lo coge con paciencia. No quiere atender a nadie. Espera algunos segundos, quiere que cuelguen. No lo hacen. Sigue sonando y moviéndose molestamente. Resignación. Mira el número en la pantalla: privado. Contesta de inmediato, podría ser…

—Habla Rika.

—Once de la noche, en el mismo lugar- cuelgan. Sabe de quién o quiénes se trata. Sonríe. Tal parece que esa noche ya no será tan aburrida como ella pensaba. La diversión iba a comenzar.

* * *

— ¿Cómo va el informe que te encargué?

—Lo tendrá en un par de minutos señor

—Ken, deja de decirme señor, sabes que no me gusta que mis subordinados me llamen de esa forma…

—Perdón se…— al ver la cara de su jefe, cambió de frase rápidamente. No quiere que se enoje—…digo, Taichi…

—Eso es, me siento más a gusto así— sonríe. Cada vez que Ken ve esa sonrisa, recuerda su primer día de trabajo, solo han pasado tres semanas, y ese hombre lo trata como si fuera de su familia.

A pesar de tener solo 14 años, y aun estar estudiando, lo tratan con mucha confianza. Trabajar en la comisaría número dos fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Su cara bonita y sus buenas notas no hicieron el mérito. A veces se avergüenza de ello. ¿Por qué?, su timidez tiene la respuesta. La mitad de las personas que lo conoce lo consideran un genio, la otra mitad, un modelo a seguir. No se iba a esperar menos de Ken Ichijouji. Con su ayuda, se resolvieron casos criminales muy difíciles. Era un reto para él, pero de haber sabido que acosta de ello, su nombre iba a ser conocido por todos los rincones del universo, hubiese preferido quedarse en su cuarto leyendo. He ahí la razón por la que está trabajando. Muchas ofertas le llegaron a su casa. Sus padres: maravillados. Sus amigos: admirados. Pero no dio el sí hasta la intervención de dos jovencitas, a quienes considera como sus mejores amigas: Hikari y Yolei. Ellas lo animaron a seguir su vocación, y como él era la estrella, escogió el departamento de policías donde el hermano de Hikari era el jefe. No lo hacía por conveniencia, o tal vez sí. Solo quería poder ver a Hikari por más tiempo. Aun dudaba de lo que palpitaba dentro de sí cada que la veía, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Hay cosas más importantes que su vida personal. Suspira. Acaba de recordar el informe que tiene que entregar. Camina rápido hacia la computadora. Revisa nuevamente lo que escribió, y después de darle el visto bueno…Imprimir. La impresora empieza a sonar, las hojas comienzan a deslizarse una por una. Paciencia. 200 páginas. Algo exagerado para informar de un solo grupo delincuencial. Pero es lo justo, aquellas personas han causado alborotos más de la cuenta. Muchos departamentos de policía fracasaron en su captura. Ahora el caso pasó a manos del departamento número dos. Y él forma parte del grupo que les sigue la pista a esos "delincuentes". Emoción. Por una parte se alegra. Si no fuera por ellos, lo único que tendría en la mente sería una palabra: Hikari. Solo puedes sacar a un clavo con otro clavo. Y para sacar a Hikari de su cabeza tenía que haber algo que lo emocione mucho más, y ese algo, en esos instantes, tenía el nombre del grupo delincuencial más famoso del momento: Los elegidos.

* * *

—Tranquilidad. Palabra que hasta hace poco definía muy bien a Tokyo, pero la aparición de un grupo "particular" cambió el concepto de aquella ciudad. "Los elegidos" se han convertido en presa de todos los departamentos de policía, que hasta la fecha no han logrado capturarlos, he aquí la siguiente información…—hablaba la periodista en televisión, al mismo tiempo que se pasaban algunas imágenes características del noticiero

—Qué aburrido— una jovencita estaba sentada en las pocas mesas vacías que había en la cafetería, esperaba a dos de sus amigos, pero ciertamente ya se estaba cansando. Se tira sobre la mesa, algunos la miran, no le importa, levanta su mirada nuevamente hacia el televisor, es lo único que puede hacer…

—Estamos en una situación algo preocupante, cualquiera pensaría que se trata de un grupo más entre los tantos que hay, y que tarde o temprano serán capturados y arrestados por la policía— habló uno de los jefes de policía— pero ciertamente su "política" nos hace tomarlos más en serio

— ¿Cuál ha sido la última información que han logrado adquirir? — preguntaba la entrevistadora

—Lo último que nos ha llegado es algo que en verdad alarma, se ha confirmado que todos sus miembros están por debajo de los 16 años, los cuales son clasificados por orden de mérito y habilidad, y lo que determina también el grado de confianza que hay en la organización

—Quiere decir entonces, que todos sus miembros son, en su mayoría, adolescentes—parafraseó con sorpresa, y haciendo hincapié en la palabra "adolescentes"

— Lamentablemente, así es, y no solo eso, nuestros investigadores también nos han informado detalles más profundos y escalofriantes a la vez

— ¿y esa información podrá ser compartida para el público?

—lamentablemente no tengo la autorización para hacerlo, pero una vez me den la orden, se los haremos saber

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar-

—Hikari, esta vez sí te demoraste…

—Lo siento— contestó la castaña, tomando lugar junto a su amiga

— ¿Y dónde está Takeru? Creía que venían juntos…

—Ah, pues…— nerviosismo, era lo único que expresaba, su actitud llamó la atención, Hikari no es ese tipo de personas. La tranquilidad es lo que más la caracteriza, Miyako es muy observadora, y no tardó en preguntar…

—Hikari, ¡te has vuelto roja!

— ¿Eh?

—Mmm, tendrá algo que ver con Takeru…

—Qué cosas dices— voltea la mirada. Confirmado.

— ¡Lo sabía! Tu cara lo dice todo, ¿es que no me piensas contar?

—Miyako— al ver a su amiga le trasmitió lo que sentía, inseguridad, nerviosismo, era lo único que decía su mirada

—Vaya, como quieras— suspira, Hikari no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas muy a menudo, por ello, y por que es su amiga, olvidará el tema…por el momento.

—Estos chicos son como magos, después de haber cometido un delito, desaparecen sin dejar rastro, esto, sin duda, es algo que consterna a toda la población —fueron las palabras de uno de los investigadores entrevistados

—Bueno, esa ha sido la información que hemos logrado recaudar, esperamos que, al menos con la intervención de nuestro genio Ken Ichijouji…

—Es asombroso…— exclamó Miyako

—El nombre de Ken se escucha en todas partes

—Y no es para menos, Ken es un verdadero genio, no sabes cuánto daría por estar más cerca de él, no sabes cuánto te envidio Hikari…

—Qué dices Miyako…

—Pero es verdad, al menos tú puedes verlo más seguido porque trabaja en la misma comisaría que tu hermano…

—Tú lo has dicho: trabaja, no tenemos tiempo para conversar como amigos, ya ves lo que pasó la primera vez que fuiste a visitarlo…

—No me hagas recordar eso…- decaimiento, el globo de la felicidad había reventado—…Ken estaba tan ocupado que a las justas me saludó…a veces pienso que no existo para él…

—No digas esas cosas, sabes que Ken es nuestro amigo, y él te lo ha dicho un montón de veces, eres muy especial para él…

—Pero no de la manera que yo quiero…

—Miyako, sabes que no podemos manejar los sentimientos de otras personas, sería demasiado egoísta…

—Lo sé Hikari, tú me enseñaste eso hace mucho tiempo, tal vez por eso Ken te prefiere más a ti…— otra vez, tristeza en sus ojos.

—Eso no es verdad, él me considera como su amiga, y yo también de la misma forma…— le levanta el ánimo, ella es la única que lo consigue, aparte de Ken por supuesto. Miyako sonríe, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez lo que Hikari decía era cierto, Ken la consideraba como una amiga, y tal vez ella, podría tener una oportunidad con él. Solo tenía que saber jugar bien las cartas en la mesa. Pero ninguna de las dos sabía lo equivocadas que estaban, y es que no todo lo que piensas es como crees que es, y podrás ser tú la que juegue las cartas, pero será el destino el que decidirá cuáles serán esas cartas. Siempre será así. Y eso nunca cambiará.

—Cierto…

—Perdonen la demora, tenía que hablar con mi madre…— aquel rubio de ojos azules captó la atención de todos en la cafetería, ser el capitán del equipo de básquet le daba mucha popularidad, y más aun con los atributos que se manejaba, las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo, ignorando incluso a los chicos que las acompañaban. Takeru siguió caminando, hasta estar al frente de sus dos amigas

—Descuida, no esperamos demasiado, ¿cierto Hikari? — la castaña no reaccionaba, quedó perdida en el mar cristalino que tenía al frente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron- ¿Hikari?

—Sí, así es…— desvía la mirada, Takeru la imita. Incomodidad. Ambos tienen un color más elevado que lo normal. Sospechas. Miyako tiene un presentimiento.

* * *

—Aquí está el informe que me pediste—

—Muchas gracias Ken— Taichi recibió el pesado paquete que traía su subordinado, y después de hacerle una seña, caminó hasta el centro de la mesa que tenía la habitación…— Señores…— Ken tomó asiento junto a los altos mandos a los que se les asignó el caso, quienes después de saludarse cordialmente, volvieron su atención al jefe de policías-…ya estamos listos para comenzar.

* * *

—Terminamos. Un buen trabajo. Como siempre. — ella no dijo nada ante el cumplido, simplemente hizo una reverencia y se marchó hacia los vestidores nuevamente. Las horas se le habían hecho eternas al posar para esa revista, su madre se pasaba del límite, hacerla venir un día sábado, y encima hasta las siete de la noche. Felizmente ya se terminó, y eso la tranquilizaba, en unas cuantas horas más compensaría todo el tiempo perdido en la sesión de fotos. Faltaba poco.

—Aquí tienes, es lo menos que te mereces por tu trabajo

—Gracias Yuri— tomó el helado que su asistente le ofrecía y lo saboreó con gusto, su sabor favorito, solo Yuri lo sabía. Cualquiera pensaría que para complacer a una Rika Nonaka se necesitaba ser millonario, darle las mejores cosas, y tratarla como una reina. Error. Era todo lo contrario. Ante su dureza y frialdad. Rika anhelaba secretamente las cosas más pequeñas, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y eso, solo lo sabían las personas más cercanas a ella. Era una pena que ni siquiera su madre alcanzara ese nivel. Tal vez fue una de las razones que forjaron su carácter, una de las tantas razones…

—Te esforzaste mucho, ¿no estás cansada?

—Este trabajo aburre, pero tampoco le dedico tantas energías como para agotarme, estoy bien…

—Me alegra, sabes que esta noche es "la reunión"

—Sí… ¿tú también irás?

—No me lo perdería, es un acontecimiento que implica a toda la organización, todos los miembros estarán presentes, además… ya quiero saber cuáles serán nuestras nuevas misiones, será emocionante…

— ¿Takato también irá verdad? — sonrojo. Era inevitable. Yuri aun no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Quién puede?

—Sí, me lo dijo hace rato— su amiga estaba enamorada, recuerda la primera vez que los presentó, ambos se cayeron bien en el primer contacto. Suspira. Nada cambió desde ese momento. Takato fue el primer amigo de Rika, y a veces sentía que la amistad que tenía por él iba evolucionando con el paso del tiempo, hasta convertirse en una simple ilusión. Lo sabía. Yuri no era la única enamorada. Ella también lo estaba. Pero nunca lo admitiría. Todos eran amigos, y no tiraría esos bellos momentos juntos por un mero capricho de su corazón. Se lastimaba. Sí. Sin embargo, la amistad de esos dos vale todo el sacrificio del mundo. Así lo cree.

—Bien, le diré a Rumiko que me quedaré en tu casa esta noche, ¿está bien?

—Sí, mis padres llegarán la próxima semana, y mi hermano está de campamento, no habrá problema…— mentiras. Era la gran parte de lo que les decían a sus padres. Pero valía la pena.

* * *

—Buenas noches señor, somos de la secundaria de Tokyo…— su voz era amigable y confiable, pero él prefería seguir escuchando detrás de la puerta de madera hasta que crea conveniente. Recibir visitas, algo inusual para él. Y más aún tratándose del lugar en el que vive.

— Qué es lo que quieren ustedes aquí, no hay nada que les pueda interesar…- fría y seca, no esperaban recibir una respuesta así.

—Hikari, ¿estás segura que es este lugar?

—Sí Miyako, mi hermano me lo dijo, no puedo equivocarme…

—Pero yo no creo que sea seguro, este hombre no parece ser muy amigable como comentó Taichi… y no parece tener la intención de conversar con nosotros.

—Así es, Takeru tiene razón, Hikari, es mejor ir al acilo de ancianos y preguntar todo lo que nos hace falta para este trabajo…

—No, déjenme intentarlo una vez más— negatividad, ni las palabras de Takeru lograron hacerla cambiar de opinión, Miyako se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento que esos dos mostraron hace rato, o si es algo más la que la impulsa actuar así. Dudas. Complicación. ¿Qué más venía?

—Como quieras— Takeru se resignó. Extraño. Pareciera que no quisiera seguir discutiendo del tema. Ambos intentan ignorar la presencia del otro. Lo demostraron en todo el camino. Es muy inusual. Pues en las pocas veces que no coinciden en algo, analizan la situación considerando ambos puntos de vista. Para luego tomar la decisión correcta. Pero en este caso, No es así.

— "Aquí hay gato encerrado" — era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar por ahora la pelimorada.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpamos a estas horas, pero necesito entregarle algo muy importante. Es…

—Yo no necesito que me den nada. Qué esperan para largarse de aquí…

—Yagami. Es de parte de mi hermano Taichi Yagami. — silencio, el hombre se calló.

— "Taichi Yagami"- no lo pensó más, abrió la puerta de inmediato, ante la sorpresa de Takeru y Miyako, y ante una mirada complacida de Hikari. —Pasen—

—Muchas gracias— los tres penetraron en la habitación, contemplando a la vez al anciano que los miraba muy atentamente. Parecía analizarlos, y después de una muy prolongada deliberación, sonrisa. Su aspecto era más amable.

—Perdónenme por mi actitud anterior, es inusual para mí tener visitantes muy a menudo…

—En realidad la culpa es nuestra, nos hicimos un poco tarde— habló Hikari

—Así que tú eres la hermana de Taichi Yagami, no sabes cuánto me han hablado de ti. Supongo que debes saber quién soy yo, déjame decirte que eres más linda en persona.

—Muchas gracias. Ellos son mis compañeros de clase, Miyako Inoue…

—Es un placer— la pelimorada hizo una reverencia nerviosa. El anciano la miró detenidamente y le sonrió. Ella le correspondió. ¿Ese había sido el hombre que minutos antes les había gritado?

—Y él es…— mirada sombría, Hikari bajó la vista y continuó—…Takeru Takaishi…

—Mucho gusto…— sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un fuerte apretón de manos. La presentación finalizó. Todos tomaron asiento en la sala de la pequeña casa. Y luego de hablar de generalidades, tocaron el tema principal.

* * *

Luz brillante. La luna lucía especialmente hermosa aquella noche. Las calles estaban en silencio. Las sombras se hacían más prolongadas en cierto camino estrecho. Había grandes edificios. Pero con la particularidad de que en ninguno parecía habitar alguna persona. La luz eléctrica no funcionaba. Y la noche se apreciaba en todo su esplendor.

Tic-tac, era lo único que resonaba desde lo alto. El enorme reloj movía sus manecillas lentamente. 10:59 de la noche. 15 segundos para las once.

Se escuchan pasos ligeros, algunas sombras se mueven en dirección del reloj. Silencio otra vez. Aquellas siluetas se camuflan en la oscuridad. 5 segundos.

Dos hombres vestidos de negro hacen su aparición en las puertas del edificio del reloj. Una máscara les tapa el rostro. Se paran.

Tannn…Tannn…Tannn

La campana comienza a sonar. Es la hora. Once de la noche.

Varias siluetas se acercan hasta el edificio central. Los dos hombres funcionan como guardias. De inmediato se forma una larga columna. Y uno por uno penetra en el edificio, no sin antes pasar por el filtro.

—Siguiente…— es el turno de una joven. Levanta la mano. Uno de los hombres la examina. Hay un anillo negro. El otro le pasa un extraño aparato en su dedo anular, la luz blanca no tarda en aparecer.-…inclinación…

—La reina…—

—...pasadizo de la derecha…— le cede el paso—…siguiente…— repite la acción anterior. Todo en orden. —…inclinación…

—El rey…— no tarda en entrar. Una alfombra lujosa le da la bienvenida. Camina de frente, hasta toparse con un cuadro de porcelana. No hay imágenes, solo dos palabras que describen el lugar y el propósito de que él esté ahí: Los Elegidos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola, bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, producto de una inspiración algo extraña. Es el segundo fic que publico, el primero aun está en proceso, y este de igual manera.**

**No voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, el tiempo del que dispongo es corto, y no les voy a hacer promesas falsas. Intentaré no demorarme al escribir el segundo capítulo, pero probablemente actualice después de tres semanas o más. Pido disculpas anticipadas por el retraso.**

**Pueden dejarme su opinión o cualquier consulta a través de review, PM, o por vía:**

**Correo: ayashi_keiko **

**Facebook: Ayashi Keiko (que tiene la imagen de la portada de esta historia)**

**No les quito más su tiempo. Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí. **

**Atentamente:**

**Ayashi Keiko**


End file.
